


Transparent

by grayparticles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>급하게 보고 싶은 부분만 쓴 아나킨/루크</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

"루크, 손이."

남자의 지적에 루크 스카이워커는 자신의 왼손을 살폈다.

"왜 그래?"  
"아, 잘못 본 것 같아."

남자는 말끝을 흐렸다. 루크는 눈을 깜빡였다. 여전히 조금도 익숙해지지 않는 상황이었다. 상식적으로 전혀 그럴 수 없는 사람을 이처럼 친구로 대해야만 하는 것은 복잡한 기분을 불러일으켰다. 게다가 그의 직감이 틀린 것이 아니라면, 그가 전혀 상정하지 못했던 일이 일어나고 있었다.

"아나킨."  
"왜?"  
"손 좀……."

루크는 어색하게 웃었다. 아나킨 스카이워커는 한참이나 더 그의 손을 잡고 있다가, 마지못해 놓았다. 비행정으로 향하는 동안 그들 사이에서는 아무 말도 오가지 않았다.

 

 

 

어디서부터 일이 꼬이기 시작한 것인지 알 수 없었다. 정확히 말하자면, 대체 언제부터 그가 자신에게 이런 종류의 애정을 갖게 되었는지 알 수 없었다. 아나킨 스카이워커, 혹은 '아나킨 스카이워커였던 사람'을 막아달라며 과거로 보내졌을 때, 루크의 계획은 오히려 정반대에 가까웠다.

무사히 그의 부모님이 만나서 안정적인 가정을 이루도록 하면, 제다이로서의 재능을 만개하진 못하더라도 적어도 아나킨이 다크사이드로 갈 일은 없을 것이라고 생각했다.

성공적으로 수십 년 전의 타투인에 도착했을 때, 예상보다도 젊은 아나킨을 보고 루크는 당황했다. 아직 '아버지'가 아닌 그는, 루크가 생각하지 못했던 특질들까지 세월에 깎여나가지 않은 채 고스란히 가지고 있었다.

물론 루크가 그것을 싫어했다는 뜻은 아니다. 어찌 되었던, 루크 스카이워커는 아나킨 스카이워커를 사랑할 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 아나킨 스카이워커 역시 그랬다. 루크가 예상하지 못했던 것은, 루크를 가족으로서 인식하지 못한 아나킨의 사랑이 전혀 다른 방향으로 전개될 수 있었다는 것이다.

차라리 처음부터 솔직하게 말하는 편이 나았을지도 모른다. 그러나 루크를 이곳으로 보낸 자는, 만일 그런다면 루크의 존재가 그 즉시 소멸될지도 모른다고 경고했다. 옳은 얘기였다.

그러나 자신의 아버지가 자신의 어머니를 만나 사랑에 빠질 확률이 점점 낮아지면서, 루크는 자신이 미래에 무사히 태어났을 가능성이 희박해지고 있음을 깨달았다. 그것은 상당히 실질적인 현상으로 나타났다.

그는 점차 투명해지고 있었으며, 그 기간과 빈도 역시 늘고 있었다. 아나킨 스카이워커는 루크 스카이워커의 존재의 근간을 뒤흔들었다. 그리고 루크는,

 

 

  
"왜 안 된다는 거야?"

루크는 자신을 노려보는 안광이 선명한 두 눈을 피하지 않았다. 단순한 분노만이 아니었다. 닿을 수 없는 갈망을 담은 시선은, 와해된 형태였지만 루크가 일찍이 본 적이 있는 감정이었다. 분명히 그는 아나킨 스카이워커였다.

"말해봐, 당신도 나를 좋아하면서."  
"물론 그렇지만, '그런 식'은 아니야."

젊고 치기 어린 아나킨을 보는 것은 루크가 간신히 붙잡고 있는 시공간의 축을 완전히 뒤흔들었다. 아나킨 스카이워커는 지나치게 위험했으며, 지나치게 아름다웠다. 그 두 가지는 크게 구분되지 않을 정도로 젊은 아나킨 스카이워커에게 산재하여, 후광처럼 그의 존재를 감싸고 있었다.

"아나킨. 나는, 그래서는 안 돼. 당신도,"  
"대체 안 된다는 이유가 뭔데."

여전히 아나킨의 시선을 피하지 않고 있던 루크는 깜짝 놀라 물러설 뻔했다. 눈물이 두 눈에 가득 고인 후 소리 없이 흘러내리는 장면은, 이미 무너지기 시작한 세계를 더 비현실의 영역으로 끌어올렸다. 루크는 반사적으로 손을 내밀어 아나킨의 눈물을 닦았지만, 곧 이것이 실수였음을 깨달았다. 아나킨이 루크의 손을 붙잡았다.

손끝에는 물기가, 손등에는 체온이 번졌다. 그는 자신의 아버지에게 손이 붙잡힌 채 어떤 반응도 보일 수 없었다. 손의 연결이 풀어진 것은, 루크와 아나킨 둘 중 어느 쪽의 뜻도 아니었다.

아나킨과 맞닿은 곳부터 시작해, 손 전체가 희미해지고 있었다. 루크는 곧바로 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 이미 감정들로 가득 찬 아나킨의 얼굴에 경악과 의아함이 새로이 더해졌다. 그를 안심시켜야 한다고 생각하면서도, 루크는 자기 자신조차 안심시킬 수 없었다.

"잠시만 기다려. 곧 돌아올 테니까."

그는 루크를 붙잡지 못했다.

루크는 지금 자기 자신과 이 상황을 유일하게 이해해줄 수 있는 자를 찾아 빠르게 발걸음을 옮겼다. 아나킨과 멀어질수록 손은 형체를 되찾았다. 손을 쥐었다 펼 때마다 저릿거리는 감각이 혈관을 타고 올라왔다. 한참을 가서야 그는 자신이 찾던 작은 인영을 발견했다.

 

 

 

"흠. 거짓말은 아냐. 그렇지만 놀랍군."

아나킨의 아들, 요다는 루크를 그렇게 불렀다. 말은 족쇄가 되었다.

미래의 요다가 죽기 직전, 아나킨 스카이워커가 다크사이드로 돌아서는 것을 막기 위해 마지막 힘을 짜내 루크 스카이워커를 보냈다는 얘기를 들은 (훨씬 고생을 덜 한 듯한) 요다는 큰 눈을 껌뻑이며 잠시 상념에 잠겼다.

"자기 아들에게도 애착하는 건, 결국 그럴 운명이라는 거지."  
"뭐가요?"  
"아나킨 스카이워커의 성정이."

어떻게 해서든 다크사이드로 간다면, 차라리 지금 우환을 막아야 하겠지. 요다의 말에 루크는 얼굴을 한껏 찡그렸다.

"그럴 수는 없어요."  
"해결책을 제시하지 못하고 말만 하는군, 흠. 어차피 네가 돌아가더라도, 이미 아나킨이 너를 사랑하게 된 상태겠지. 오히려 사랑……."

요다는 기침을 하며 목을 가다듬었다.

"그래, 사랑하는 사람의 존재를 빼앗겼으니 오히려 그 안의 어두움이 커질 것이다. 더 빨리 다크사이드로 갈지도 모른다."  
"제가 만일, 아버지의 곁에 남는다면요?"  
"그렇더라도 아나킨이 네 어머니를 만나지 않을 것이므로, 네 존재는 조만간 사라지겠지."

루크는 입을 꾹 다물었다. 요다가 조언이라도 하는 양, 말을 이었다.

"네가 돌아간다고 결정하더라도 지금 상태로는 안 돼, 태어날 수 없으면 사라지는 것은 당연하다."  
"돌아가도 사라지고, 안 돌아가도 사라지고. 저보고 어떡하라고요?"  
"그건 네가 정해야지."

무슨 당연한 것을 묻느냐는 듯이 요다가 대꾸했다. 루크는 잠시 말을 잃었다. 요다가 덧붙였다.

"만일 그가 다크사이드로 돌아설 기미가 보인다면, 내가 미리 나선다."  
"그를 죽일 거라고요?"  
"흠."

그는 부정하지 않았다. 루크는 그를 원망스럽다는 시선으로 보았지만, 요다를 탓할 수 없다는 것은 알고 있었다.

 

 

 

루크가 돌아왔을 때 아나킨의 집에는 불이 꺼져 있었다. 평정을 찾아야 한다고 애써 자기 자신에게 되뇌며, 루크는 문을 열었다.

"아나킨."  
"……."

간신히 얼굴이 보일 정도의 빛 속에서 아나킨이 그를 껴안았다. 평소의 윤곽과 맞닿는 면이 달랐다. 루크는 자신의 등 쪽에 아무 감각이 느껴지지 않는다는 것을 눈치챘다.

"나 때문이지."

루크의 목덜미에 고개를 묻은 아나킨이 중얼거렸다. 이유는 알지 못했지만, 그는 이미 직감적으로 원인이 자신에게 있음을 알고 있었다.

"아나킨, 나는."  
"내가 어떻게 해야 해?"

루크는 그를 마주 안았다. 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 알 수 없었다. 한참이나 망설이던 루크는, 간신히 자신의 아버지에게 말했다.

"나는 당신이 행복했으면 좋겠어. 그럴 수만 있다면, 내가 사라져도 상관없어."  
"네가 사라지는데, 나보고 행복하라고? 루크—"  
"만일 당신이 파드메 아미달라를 만나서 그녀와 결혼한다면, 언젠가 나를 다시 만날 수 있을지도 몰라."

그러나 그 말을 하면서도 루크는 이미 그런 상황은 일어나지 않았다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그는 점점 더 불투명해지고 있었다.

"그때 다시 나를 사랑한다고 말해줘."  
"루크."

아나킨의 손이 루크의 옷자락을 붙잡았다. 루크는 몸을 숙였다. 마지막이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 아나킨의 뺨에 입을 맞춘 순간, 그는 정신을 잃었다.

 


End file.
